


Life's a bitch - and so is Santana Lopez.

by DammitIdina



Series: Lopez&Isles verse [1]
Category: Glee, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitIdina/pseuds/DammitIdina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura loves Santana. Santana loves Maura.<br/>All Santana wants to is to be next to her girlfriend and never let her go, but life is a bitch.<br/>And so is she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a bitch - and so is Santana Lopez.

**Author's Note:**

> Maura Isles, Santana Lopez and the characters here mentioned is not of my authority. Rizzoli&Isles and Glee is both of Janet Tamaro and Ryan Murphy respectively.  
> This work was inspired by a prompt at the GKM - http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62010294#t62010294  
> Because Maura Isles and Santana Lopez is something i'm surprised no one has not did. Seriously.

"I miss you."  
"I miss you, too."  
Maura sighs. It's been a while she and Santana don't see eachother - almost everyday there's a body in the autopsy room and the latina have her own business to take care in NYC, specially now that she has decided to finally look for a university and has been promotioned to the administration staff at a music shop.  
"How's been there in New York?"  
"Horrible! Ugh," Maura chuckles, listening to the girl whine about her roommates and job "Blaine and Kurt are like fucking fuckers bunnies, I think i've caught them going for it at least four times today, and it's only four in the evening!" Santana exclaims and Maura tries to cover her laugh. "Yeah, keep laughing! It's not you that has to seem a penis masturbate itself on Porcelain's hand. I'm traumatizated for life."  
"Oh, San, they're young and free, they deserve a little fun sometimes."  
"But not on the kitchen, for Godssakes! I would never ever eat on that table again for the rest of my life, damn." She mumbles the last part and groans.  
"Why are you groaning?"  
"My feet hurts like a bitch," Santana groans again and Maura can listen to Rachel reprimand her for her language.  
She can almost picture the latina sprayed on the couch, her knee bend, one hand holding the phone to the ear and the another one massaging her fingers while rolling the eyes to Rachel. Maura smiles. "Sometimes I wonder if I'd be dumped of the shop if I go all Lima Heights on Xavier's sorry ass."  
"Don't talk that way of the poor boy, and its obviously that you'd be reprimanded of continuing your work at the music store or even gain a warrant of a judge preventing you from reaching a few yards from the store or Xavier."  
"I love when you talk dirty to me baby," Now its Maura herself who rolls her eyes "and I thought you was my girlfriend, not Xavier's."  
"Stop being so dramatic, Santana. It's only that Xavier is just one role above you, he's not the boss and not the culprit that you have to wear boots stilettos practically the entire day."  
"Damn, okay, no need to shoot me, my God," Maura sighs and she can practically see her girlfriend raising the hands in redemption. "And i'm not dramatic. Berry's dramatic. I'm realistic."  
"Keep saying that to yourself."  
"What?!"  
Then Jane appears from the open door, and Maura can not be more grateful to the woman right now.  
"Oh, look, Jane's here! I have to go, bye San, love you!"  
"Wait, Maura Isles, don't you dare hung off that phone I'm my fa-"  
L&I L&I L&I L&I  
Maura was exhaust. She has to struggle with meeting the family of a dead seven-aged boy, and the Father of the kid was crying a river above the body of the boy. And she was still torn how the stepmother of the kid, who she has seen grown since almost ever, had the cold blood to kill the boy.  
She can almost feel the pain of the poor Father.  
Then here she is - in her couch, in a comfortable position staring at her ceiling with the glass of wine in one of her hands and listening to Angela doing whatever the crazy woman do while on her rushes of organization in her backyard.  
Someone knocks at her door  
Sighing, she gets up and doesn't bother to put back her heels - YOLO or whatever.  
When she opens her front door, she freezes.  
"Y'know, while on the road to Boston, I was thinking that my girlfriend would, I don't know, maybe tackle me down with hugs and kisses while saying how much she loves me instead of just standind here and looking at me like I was a fucking ghost."  
So she does.


End file.
